


Safe With Me

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Getting back together with your abusive ex boyfriend was a terrible decision. Thankfully, Izzy gives you a shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were "What happened back there?", "Come cuddle" and "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me". I hope this is what anon had in mind!

Getting back together with your ex boyfriend was possibly the worst decision of your life - as well as starting to date him in the first place. You were aware he had already been abusive during your first attempt at a relationship and you really didn't know why you'd thought he might have changed.

When you'd told Izzy you were with Hunter again, he had asked you multiple times if you were sure that was a good idea. Now you felt bad for ridiculing him and insisting on your vision of a new, kinder version of your ex. That was how good he'd always been at manipulating people. You'd been too blind and didn't want to believe Izzy had been right about this all along. You should have known better.

Tonight, a small fight escalated once more. It wasn't one that easily calmed down; it never was with Hunter. You knew this was the definite end. He'd already crossed the line at the beginning of the argument and now you were screaming and insulting him too. Just like he did every time.

"Fuck off! I don't want to see you wanker ever again," you shouted at your future ex boyfriend for the second time.

You threw a vase after him, which crashed on the wall. Normally, you weren't like this, but this man made you lose your temper more often than not. He was much worse, so you could allow yourself to knock over the shelf with all his sports trophies.

Telling him everything you thought of him felt liberating at the time, without even spending a single second considering what the consequences could be. You were done with him and didn't care anymore.

"When I come back, you've moved out of here, you little bitch," he spat, letting go of your wrists before storming off and loudly slamming the door behind him.

It took you some time to realize you'd literally just been kicked out. You didn't want to live with him any longer, but where were you going now? You had given up your own flat to move in with him again. It was already difficult enough to get a decent apartment in Los Angeles, even more so when you had no time to actually search for one.

There was a light knock on the door, followed by a louder one when you didn't respond. Actually, you didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment and hoped whoever it was would go away. The door opened and the sound of Izzy's voice brought you back to reality. You were glad it was only him.

"(Y/n)? Are you alright? I just wanted to check in on you because you haven't answered my calls…" He got quiet when he saw a room full of trashed items and you standing in the middle of it. A mirror was broken and there were shattered vases, glasses and picture frames all over the floor.

"Shit," he muttered, stepping closer to you. You were sobbing and shaking. He wasn't sure if he could touch you, so he opened his arms for you to decide if you wanted to hug him or not. You almost attacked him and clung onto him. He didn't want to ask you about it just yet and gave you some time to calm down first. "Let's get you out of here."

You nodded and he rubbed your back, taking your hand and guiding you to his car that was parked outside the building. He opened the car door for you and adjusted your seatbelt before getting in himself and starting to drive to his place.

"What happened back there?" Izzy asked carefully when you seemed more at ease than earlier.

"Hunter kicked me out. We got into a fight because of something… really small," you explained. "And it kind of escalated again."

Seeing the tears in your eyes made Izzy feel guilty for bringing this topic up, but he hated not knowing why you were sad and having no clue how to help you. Your head snapped to him. "Y'know, I feel so fucking dumb for believing he'd change. I should have listened to you."

"You're not dumb for expecting him to treat you like his girlfriend," he said, placing a hand on your arm. "That's just basic human decency."

He didn't say anything along the lines of 'I told you so' because that was the last thing you needed to hear right now. Either way, he felt more anger towards Hunter than bitterness towards you.

The reason Izzy had called you earlier was because he had wanted to finally confess his love for you, but he'd quickly forgotten about his plans upon seeing what state you were in.

Especially after hearing what had happened, he wished he would have been clearer with the hints so you might have chosen him over your ex. Since he had heard about the first incidents, he'd wanted to spare you from the constant heartbreak you had experienced in this relationship. He would have done anything for you to make you feel the exact opposite of what you felt when you were with Hunter.

Besides always having cared for you much more than a normal friend and only wanting the best for you, that was also part of why he'd been so skeptical about you getting back together with him.

When you arrived at Izzy's apartment, he told you to take a nap and you could talk later. He hung his jacket up and headed to the kitchen to get you a glass of water. With a small smile, he put it on the nightstand and turned to leave, but you slipped your fingers into the belt loop of his jeans.

"Come cuddle," you murmured, pulling him down on the fairly small single bed with you before he had a chance to refuse the offer.

Unlike you, Izzy wasn't a cuddle person by nature, but he didn't have the heart to say no. Not in this situation and not when this was the closest he got to showing you some love. You moved aside and he shuffled into a comfortable position before wrapping an arm around you. He could feel you shaking slightly again and stroked your side in an attempt to soothe you.

You lifted your head to look at him. "He's been threatening me too and… I don't know if he'll actually do what he said he'd do to me…"

Izzy didn't want to even think about all the things he'd said to you and he didn't want to pressure you into telling him. You were scared enough already. Although it did disappoint him a bit that you'd never told him about this before, it confirmed what power Hunter had over you. You'd been too afraid to tell your best friend how toxic your relationship was.

"Hey, sweetheart…" Izzy whispered, holding you close and massaging your scalp. "Don't worry too much about it. I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me."

"Thanks for being there for me, Iz," you said, your arms tightening around his torso.

"Of course, love." He kissed your head and rubbed circles on your back. "Oh, and (y/n)? There's a reason I tried to call you today…"

Izzy waited for a response but instead only heard soft snores coming from you. Maybe that was a talk for another time.


End file.
